


Something Sweet!

by squalamander



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squalamander/pseuds/squalamander
Summary: Couch cuddles...An affection-filled antigrav oneshot! :]
Relationships: Achroma | Colress/G-Cis Harmonia | Ghetsis Harmonia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Something Sweet!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very sweet because I wrote it while in love and did self project at some points yes  
> Colress says hee hee....

An added weight clumsily slumped on Ghetsis's shoulder, delicate breaths a quiet rhythm for Ghetsis to enjoy. Colress dozed off, how adorable. Ghetsis moved his body to accommodate him, afterward easing Colress downward with delicate precision. He placed a bookmark between the pages and set his book on the table before effortlessly maneuvering the book out of Colress's hands to do the same. 

"Myhhh…" Colress sleepily protested. Ghetsis gently pulled the glasses off of his face and set them aside.

"Myahaha… I'll be back soon, darling."

Kissing Colress's cheek, Ghetsis felt his heart flutter. Ah, so warm! So soft! Irresistibly captivating, he was the perfect target for more kisses! Colress murmured an affectionate "hee hee" as he did just so. With a courteous show of fabric, Ghetsis’s cloak blanketed Colress. 

Colress's eyes tentatively opened, beady eyes and dazed expression meeting Ghetsis's amorous gaze of endearment. They shared a flustered recoil of realization, as well as a laugh at their mutual reaction. Tugging his makeshift blanket closer to his face, Colress nuzzled the fabric. Lovingly, he imagined Ghetsis's presence, arm around him and lips meeting his in a delightful kiss. He pressed his face in more; ah, Ghetsis's cloak smelled like him…

Having watched Colress nestle comfortably into the sofa, Ghetsis left the room. He returned with a blanket and pillow. 

"Ghetsis…" Colress murmured, pulling the cloak closer to him. 

"Don't you want a blanket? Surely it's more comfortable." 

"No, I like your cloak better," Colress nuzzled the garment to demonstrate. "It's cozy, hee hee…"

"Myah…" Ghetsis was silently smitten! "Move over then. And at least take the pillow."

Colress complied, chirping when Ghetsis pressed himself close. He mumbled something affectionate when Ghetsis held him in his arm. 

"Since you've so carelessly decided not to come to bed with me, I'm forced to be so close to you," Ghetsis teased, kissing Colress's neck.

"You're right, there really isn't much room…" Colress shifted his body closer, nuzzling Ghetsis's face. "Hee hee!"

"Myah…!"

"Mya…" Colress mirrored. 

"Hee hee…" Ghetsis mewled.

"Myaha!" Colress chirped.

Mutually overwhelmed with endearment, they kissed, comfortably pressed in their embrace. They parted ways, blissfully returning to form with their signature laughter. 

"I love you," they whispered concurrently, quiet laughter at their solidarity. 

"Let's go somewhere nice tomorrow, Colress."

"Mm? Do you have something in mind?"

Both Ghetsis and Colress's voices were loving murmurs. Colress noted the warmth from Ghetsis’s body and snuggled lovingly into it. Ghetsis relaxed his body into Colress’s cuddles contentedly.

"I'm too tired to be specific," Ghetsis remarked. "And too affectionate…" He kissed Colress to prove it.

"Hee… we could go to a field and watch the clouds. I'd like to hold hands and lie down on the grass next to you."

"How adorable," mused Ghetsis with a blush. "The sky’s always so pleasant with you. Myahaha… shall we have a picnic?”

A picnic! How sweet… Colress's heart beat with bliss. “Of course! I’d love to make something for the both of us.”

“Mya ha ha… bold of you to assume that I won't try to make something too..." Ghetsis's voice was almost a whisper, a decrescendo in volume as he struggled to fight sleep in favor of affection. 

"Ah! I'd love to cook with you, then." 

"Myah…" 

Ghetsis nuzzled himself into Colress. He made an almost silent mewl of endearment when Colress kissed him. 

"Hm… what would you like to make? We could make something together, or we could make it a surprise! Hee… I’ve got so many recipes I’d like to try to cook and bake. Doesn’t that sound nice, darling?”

...Oh? No reply from his husband, only deep rhythmic breathing.

"Ghetsis?” Colress whispered. He looked up, hoping to catch Ghetsis’s gaze. “Oh, you've fallen asleep! Hee hee…" 

He hugged Ghetsis a little tighter and snuggled him; Ghetsis made an adorable drowsy squeak! Ghetsis… squeaked. How cute! Hee hee, if only Ghetsis was awake so he could tease him about it. But he was asleep, in an adorable, deep sleep. So instead, Colress admired him and smushed their faces together. He then carefully aligned his face and gave Ghetsis a gentle kiss. Perhaps Ghetsis wasn’t so deeply asleep after all… he kissed back! And smiled too! Even while asleep, Ghetsis captivated Colress. 

“Goodnight, Ghetsis.”

As Colress closed his eyes, Ghetsis’s voice managed a murmur despite the barrier of sleep.

“I love you…” he whispered, tiredness making every word more captivating.

“I love you!” Colress whispered back, giving Ghetsis another kiss.

He nuzzled his face comfortably against Ghetsis, drifting off in the bliss of their tender embrace.


End file.
